The Crazy Cahill Online Chat
by hopecahill39
Summary: Like The Amy Fan Club, minus cursing and with slightly different dialog.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got this idea from darkflowerofheaven's "Amy Fan Club". No cursing in this one, but some of the user names have been changed, but will have sorta the same conclusion. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord has logged in **

**Hotrichbritt has logged in **

**Evan3Amy has logged in **

**Africangleesinger has logged in **

**HammerHammerDead has logged in **

**Smartcuteboy has logged in**

**Hotrichbritt: **Why did you call this meeting, Evan?

**Evan3Amy: **Hey, we need to talk about Amy.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Um, guys?

**Africangleesinger: **What, Dan? Wait, oh no.

**Smartcuteboy: **Did Amy find out?

**Hotrichbritt: **About the camera?

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Yeah. And the club. And the password.

**Evan3Amy: **WHAT? HOW DID SHE FIND OUT!

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **You don't want to know.

**Hotrichbritt: **We are all dead.

**HammerHammerDead: **Well I'm not. I'm not the one who goes all googly eyed when they see Amy.

**Smartcuteboy:** I don't either!

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Yes you do! Anyways, she's coming in less than 10 minutes. Time to say all your feelings for her.

**Hotrichbritt: **FINE! I love Amy! And I have more right to her than any of you gits!

**Evan3Amy: **NO YOU DON'T! I'M HER BOYFRIEND!

**Hotrichbritt: **I kissed her (sorta…), held her hand, saved her life and think about her all the bloody time. That counts.

**HammerHammerDead: **She's like a sister to me…

**Smartcuteboy: **SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

**Africangleesinger: **I PLAYED CHESS WITH HER!

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **…

**Hotrichbritt:** …

**Evan3Amy: **…

**Smartcuteboy:** …

**HammerHammerDead: **…

**Africangleesinger: **What?

**Smartcuteboy:** That's…not…romantic.

**Hotrichbritt: **Yeah, not really…

**Africangleesinger:** I see your point.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl has logged in **

**Culinarypunk has logged in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged in **

**TheAleader has logged in **

**TheAleader: **Why are you guys arguing over me?

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Don't ask me!

**Evan3Amy: **Um…

**Hotrichbritt: **We all sort of, like you.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Ugh! You talk about her in your sleep, Ian! Of CORSE you like her!

**TheAleader: **This is crazy!

**Culinarypunk: **Hey Amy! I have an idea!

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Tell me, Nellie!

**Culinarypunk has logged off **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged off **

**TheAleader has logged off **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **I'm a tiny bit scared…

**Culinarypunk has logged in **

**TheAleader has logged in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged in **

**TheAleader: **FIRST ONE TO THE LIBRARY GETS TO DATE ME!

**Hotrichbritt has logged off **

**Smartcuteboy has logged off**

**Evan3Amy: **You crap muffin.

**Evan3Amy has logged off **

**Africangleesinger has logged off **

**HammerHammerDead: **Sinead, I'll race you to the library.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **You're on, Tomas!

**HammerHammerDead has logged off **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged off **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **See you at the library then, Nat.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **See you there, love.

**Culinarypunk: **I TOTALLY need to supervise this.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord has logged off **

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl has logged off **

**Culinarypunk has logged off **

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Please review below. BTW: Ian gets Amy._

_Hopecahill39 has logged off. _


	2. T, D, DD, or DDD Part 1

**Here I am again! Hope you liked the 1****st**** chapter, so here's the second one! **

**Wait, sorry…. Right, disclaimer. **

**Me: Izzy! Isabel! **

**Isabel: What do you want, peasant? **

**Me: The disclaimer would be nice, or some mallobars. **

**Isabel: hopecahill39 owns nothing, besides herself, which is also technically not true- **

**Me: Shut your face. I would say thank you, but you're a mean person… **

**Africangleesinger has logged on **

**Hotrichbritt has logged in **

**Smartcuteboy has logged in **

**ThenewsingleEvan has logged in **

**HammerHammerDead has logged in **

**TheAleader has logged in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged in**

**Therappingmachine has logged in **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord has logged in **

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl has logged in **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Hey guys! I have an announcement to make!

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **_We_ have an announcement, Daniel.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Awww! Are you guys getting married?

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **No, I gave her a promise ring.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **It's golden with a ruby in the center, and he has one just like it, only with an obsidian rock in the center.

**TheAleader: **That's sooooooooo cute!

**Therappingmachine: **Yo, Sinead! Gotta tell you somethin'.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Then tell me!

**Therappingmachine: **Skype me.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Fine.

**HammerHammerDead: **Don't you try anything, Jonah.

**Therappingmachine has logged off **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged off **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Hey, Nat! What do you think they're talking about?

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Jonah's probably going to ask her out!

**HammerHammerDead: **NO! THAT GIRL IS MINE!

**Therappingmachine has logged back in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged back in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Hammy, you… I'm so sorry…

**ThenewsingleEvan: **Those are the exact words Ames said before she told me broke up with me…

**Therappingmachine: **Please don't hurt me, but we just 3 each other.

**HammerHammerDead: **I U

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **PEOPLE!

**HammerHammerDead: **Sorry Sinead.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **Sorry Sinead.

**Therappingmachine: **Sorry, Starlz.

**TheAleader: **Hey guys! I have a fun idea .

**Hotrichbritt: **Oh, no….

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **What is- oh.

**Africangleesinger: **Tell us, Amy.

**TheAleader: **Truth, Dare, Double Dare, or Double Dirty Dare.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord:** I'll go first!

**Hotrichbritt: **I think that would be a safety issue.

**TheAleader: **Don't worry, it'll be a blast! I'll take care of Dan. But I'll go first.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Awww!

**TheAleader: **Ian, T, D, DD, or DDD.

**Hotrichbritt: **Um, truth?

**TheAleader: **What did you think about me when you saved my life in Korea?

**Hotrichbritt: **I knew you were to be the girl of my dreams, and also…

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **What! This is getting interesting!

**Therappingmachine: **Yeah! Better than those crappy soap operas my dad watches!

**Hotrichbritt: **Regret, for my future betrayal to you.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **I declare that: LAME.

**Hotrichbritt: **Daniel, T, D, DD, or DDD?

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **DAN! D-A-N! And also, DDD. Ninja's always do DDD.

**Hotrichbritt: **I knew it. I dare you to kiss my sister, full on the lips.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **FINE. BE THAT WAY.

**HammerHammerDead: **MTFBWY, Dan.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **Wow, Dan! You REALLY like Natalie!

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **(censored)

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **… Sinead, T, D, DD, or DDD.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **I'm going with Dare.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord:** I dare you to run around the house saying "I am a magical pink unicorn! I like ponies I like soap!" 15 times.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Crap muffin.

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged off **

**ThenewsingleEvan: **That's sorta harsh…

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **This is truth or dare. There is no such thing as harsh.

**Therappingmachine: **I feel sorry for Starlz…

**Hotrichbritt: **Your father watches soap operas?

**Therappingmachine: **_Spanish _soap operas.

**HammerHammerDead: **Do you watch them to?

**Therappingmachine: **No comment.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **WHAT?

**ThenewsingleEvan: **WHAT THE CAHILL WORLD?

**TheAleader: **EVERY FAMOUS PERSON HAS THEIR OWN WEIRD HABIT!

**Hotrichbritt: **True...

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged in **

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Evan *pant* T, D, DD, or DDD?

**ThenewsingleEvan: **DD.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **I dare you *pant* to tell your parents *pant* that you are gonna become an Abercrombie model.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **REALLY SINEAD!

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Yep.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Hey peps! I'm tired, and I don't want a riot, so this chapter was cut short. Second part will probably come out later.**

**Love to you all (and nerd fighter stuff!)-hopecahill39**


	3. T, D, DD, or DDD Part 2

**Hi awesomely beautiful people who read this (yes, that means you). **

**Oh, sis… You really think I'd forget the disclaimer? I wouldn't! Fine… **

**Disclaimer… **

**Me: Oh Doctor! **

**Doctor: I was just on my way to the Midwest with the Ponds. Why do you need me? **

**Me: Disclaimer, sweetie. **

**Doctor: You're not River/Melody, but fine, if you really want me to. Hopecahill39 doesn't own me, the 39 clues characters, or anything else. **

**Me: I know I'm not River, but I love you just as much as she loves you (blows a kiss)**

**Doctor: Shut your- **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

_Last time on the Crazy Cahill Online Chat… _

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Evan, I dare you to tell your parents that you are gonna be an Abercrombie model.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **REALLY SINEAD?

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Yep.

**ThenewsingleEvan has logged off **

**TheAleader: **I hate Evan, but that was rather…

**Africangleesinger: **Harsh?

**TheAleader: **Yeah…

**Iamtheultimateninjalord:** I've told you, Amy.

**TheAleader: **I know, I know... This is truth or dare. There is no such thing as harsh.

**Therappingmachine: **You got it, sistah!

**HammerHammerDead: **Shut up.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Maturity check.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Hamilton=1.5; Jonah=2.1; Ian=10; Daniel= -10.9.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Perfect, Natalie!

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **I'm not so sure…

**TheAleader: **I think she's right Dan.

**Hotrichbritt: **I'm not _that _mature, Natalie!

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Yes, you are.

**TheAleader: **She's right, you know.

**Hotrichbritt: **Thanks a lot love.

**TheAleader: **:P

**ThenewsingleEvan has logged in **

**ThenewsingleEvan: **Sinead, I will kill you.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Lots of people have said that to me. What did your parents say?

**ThenewsingleEvan: **"You should get better friends."

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **Fluff.

**Smartcuteboy: **Why'd you say 'fluff'?

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **She's been learning restraint.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **Jonah, T, D, DD, or DDD?

**Therappingmachine: **I don't know, DD?

**ThenewsingleEvan: **I dare you to go to your next concert wearing those big dorky glasses.

**Therappingmachine: **That sucks.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **You've also got to take Sinead with you, and tell the crazy fan girls you got a girlfriend.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **You, fluffin', CRAPMUFFIN!

**HammerHammerDead: **What now Jonah!

**Therappingmachine: **Evan, why. Anyways, Jake. T, D, DD, or DDD.

**Smartcuteboy: **Truth, can't take any chances with dares.

**Therappingmachine: **Did you have a crush on Amy?

**Smartcuteboy: **No comment.

**Therappingmachine: **R.O.E

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **What's that mean?

**Therappingmachine: **Roll of Eyes.

**Hotrichbritt: **Bit like FLO.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **LOL

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **ROTF

**TheAleader: **OMA

**ThenewsingleEvan: **What's OMA?

**TheAleader: **My friend, hopecahill39, told me about it. It's Oh My Anubis. She says OMHA though. That's Oh My Hot Anubis.

**Hotrichbritt: **She thinks Anubis is hot?

**TheAleader: **There's this book series about the Egyptian gods, and the god take on human forms. For some reason, Anubis was hot in it.

**Theperfecttomboyprince: **That makes sense.

**ThenewsingleEvan: **No it doesn't!

**Smartcuteboy: **Kurt, T, D, DD, or DDD.

**Africangleesinger: **Truth.

**Smartcuteboy: **Why did you think that playing chess with Amy was romantic?

**Africangleesinger: **Two reasons: 1) She was the first person to beat me. 2) She was blushing the whole freaking time.

**TheAleader: **No I wasn't!

**Africangleesinger: **Yes, you were. I'd know.

**Iamtheultimateninjalord: **Amy, you're blushing right now!

**Hotrichbritt: **Hey, Kurt. How about you do the last person so there won't be another crazy flame war?

**Africangleesinger: **Natalie, T, D, DD, or DDD?

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Umm, Dare.

**Africangleesinger:** I dare you to wear clothes from Justice for the next 48 hours.

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl: **Noooooooooooooo!

**Gorgeousbrittishgirl has logged off**

**Hotrichbritt: **I'm out of here!

**Hotrichbritt has logged off **

**Iamtheultimateninjalord has logged off **

**TheAleader has logged off **

**Africangleesinger has logged off **

**Smartcuteboy has logged off **

**ThenewsingleEvan has been disconnected **

**Therappingmachine has logged off **

**Theperfecttomboyprince has logged off **

**HammerHammerDead: **I'm glad I wasn't dared.

**HammerHammerDead has logged off **

_Hi! Thanks for reading! Please review!-hopecahill39 _


End file.
